Wilbur Day (Earth-616)
. He was once saved by the Masked Marauder and teamed up with him to kidnap the Nelson and Murdock law firm employees. After fighting Spider-Man he went to fire a ray gun as he was standing in water and shorted out his electrical systems leaving him unconscious and ready to be picked up by the police.''Daredevil'' # 27, 1967 However he was rescued by the super-villain Electro and joined his Emissaries of Evil. Their plan was as a team to defeat Daredevil but in turn were defeated themselves.''Daredevil Annual 1'' # 1, 1967 When his armor was stolen by a small-time crook named Turk, Day contacted Daredevil and informed him of a weakness in the armor. Thanks to Day's information, Daredevil easily disabled the auto-gyroscopes necessary for the armor to keep its balance and brought Turk down. Day later modified the armor to prevent Daredevil for using this new found knowledge against him. Stilt-Man continued to make sporadic appearances in various Marvel comics, wherein he continued his criminal career and fought several superheroes, but without much success. When Daredevil's secret identity of Matt Murdock was exposed by a local newspaper, Wilbur visited the law offices of Nelson and Murdock, announcing he was sick of the whole ordeal and that he was retiring as Stilt-Man. He left his armor in a suitcase on Murdock's desk, and was forcibly removed when he began yelling his paranoid conclusion that Murdock was the real Kingpin. Murdock then jokingly asked his law partner, Foggy Nelson, if he'd like to be the next Stilt-Man, an offer he quickly declined. Day did not stay in retirement for long, however, as he was next seen being dispatched by Ms. Marvel. During Civil War he was killed by the Punisher. After his death many super-villains held a wake for him at a Bar with No Name where it was revealed he had married Princess Python''Punisher War Journal'' Volume 2 # 4 , 2006 | Powers = | Abilities = His armored suit's telescoping legs could extend up to 290 feet; silicon coating resisted adhesives such as Spider-Man's webbing; Augmented strength. Strength level: Strength level unknown, although the impact of both legs drove She-Hulk deep enough into the ground that she ended up in the roof of a subway. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = armored, hydrolic stilt suit. If the lower portion of the legs were damaged, they could be detached. However, doing so decreased the height they could reach, due to the loss of the telescopic segments in that section. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = The character did not age well, as his powers were more a curiosity than a real threat. As of 2005, Stilt-Man was seen as a mere footnote and as an example of the arguably weird rogues' gallery Daredevil had in his early, pre-Frank Miller days — indeed, during Miller's Daredevil run, issue # 186, Stilt-Man was portrayed as a miserable loser; he was cold-cocked and had the armor stolen by Turk, an even greater loser than Day, who took on the Stilt-Man identity, contacted the Kingpin and offered to become his new assassin, only to be refused. ("It does not matter what armor or weapons you may have acquired, Turk. You are an idiot. I do not employ idiots"). | Links = * "Stilt-Man." Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. 16 Dec 2006, 03:17 UTC. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. 24 Dec 2006 . }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Armor Users